Cameras commonly use photographic film, electronic sensors, or other processes to capture photographs and videos. Some cameras, such as certain handheld cameras, are designed to be carried and operated by a user, whereas other cameras are mounted to a fixed location or integrated within a housing of a device, such as a web camera integrated into the housing of a laptop.